


[podfic] The Space Between Failing and Falling by Jocunda Sykes

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Severus Snape, Epistolary, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Nerdiness, POV Severus Snape, Pining, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Read by the Author, Severus Snape is So Done, Sexual Content, Soulmarks, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic by the author]A very long time ago, Severus resigned himself to the reality that he doesn’t have a soulmate after all. He’s finally a real Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and his life is perfectly tolerable, thank you very much.However, at the age of thirty-nine, it seems his soulmate has come of age. He will ignore this new development and carry on as he always has.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 50
Kudos: 72





	1. Deficiency and Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Space Between Failing and Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178) by [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes). 



> When I record more chapters I'll add a 'new chapter' and put the new link in, so that if you subscribe you'll get an email. I hope you like it!

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive M4B download [of the whole podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/Jocunda%20Sykes%20-%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling.m4b). 
  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [1](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/01%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20One%20Deficiency%20and%20Defeat.mp3), [2](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/02%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Two%20Thoughts%20and%20Threats.mp3), [3](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/03%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Three%20Soul%20and%20Strength.mp3), [4](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/04%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Four%20Restlessness%20Before%20Reprieve.mp3), [5](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/05%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Five%20Correspondence%20and%20Cooperation.mp3), [6](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/06%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Six%20Routine%20and%20Rapport.mp3), [7](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/07%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Seven%20Terror%20and%20Truce.mp3), [8](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/08%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Eight%20Prospects%20and%20Promises.mp3), [9](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/09%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Nine%20Soaking%20and%20Sinking.mp3), [10](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/10%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Ten%20Reason%20and%20Review.mp3), [11](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/11%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Eleven%20Founder%20and%20Fulfilment.mp3), [12](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/12%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Twelve%20Distilling%20a%20Dream.mp3), [13](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/13%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Thirteen%20Craving%20and%20Consolidation.mp3), [14](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/14%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Fourteen%20Explorations%20and%20Epiphanies.mp3), [15](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/15%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Fifteen%20Hope%20and%20Headlines.mp3), [16](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/16%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Sixteen%20Abundance%20and%20Affluence.mp3), [17](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/17%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Seventeen%20Turning%20Towards%20Treasure.mp3), [18](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/18%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Eighteen%20Aglow%20and%20Aflame.mp3), [19](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/19%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Nineteen%20Insights%20and%20Intimacies.mp3) and [Epilogue](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/20%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Epilogue.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	2. Thoughts and Threats

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [2](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/02%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Two%20Thoughts%20and%20Threats.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	3. Soul and Strength

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [3](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Three%20Soul%20and%20Strength.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	4. Restlessness Before Reprieve

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [4](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/04%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Four%20Restlessness%20Before%20Reprieve.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	5. Correspondence and Cooperation

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [5](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/05%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Five%20Correspondence%20and%20Cooperation.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	6. Routine and Rapport

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [6](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/06%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Six%20Routine%20and%20Rapport.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	7. Terror and Truce

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [7](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/07%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Seven%20Terror%20and%20Truce.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	8. Prospects and Promises

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [8](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/08%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Eight%20Prospects%20and%20Promises.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	9. Soaking and Sinking

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [9](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/09%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Nine%20Soaking%20and%20Sinking.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	10. Reason and Review

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [10](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/10%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Ten%20Reason%20and%20Review.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	11. Founder and Fulfilment

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [11](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/11%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Eleven%20Founder%20and%20Fulfilment.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	12. Distilling a Dream

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [12](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/12%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Twelve%20Distilling%20a%20Dream.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	13. Craving and Consolidation

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [13](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/13%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Thirteen%20Craving%20and%20Consolidation.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	14. Explorations and Epiphanies

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [14](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/14%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Fourteen%20Explorations%20and%20Epiphanies.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	15. Hope and Headlines

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** I predict that it'll be 2 1/2 hours 
  * **File size:** Sorry to be vague. I'll fill this in when it's done



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [15](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/15%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Fifteen%20Hope%20and%20Headlines.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	16. Abundance and Affluence

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [16](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/16%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Sixteen%20Abundance%20and%20Affluence.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	17. Turning Towards Treasure

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [17](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/17%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Seventeen%20Turning%20Towards%20Treasure.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	18. Aglow and Aflame

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [18](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/18%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Eighteen%20Aglow%20and%20Aflame.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	19. Insights and Intimacies

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [19](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/19%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Chapter%20Nineteen%20Insights%20and%20Intimacies.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)




	20. Epilogue

  
  


Cover art description: The top 2/3 has a beautiful sunset with a tiny bird, and THE SPACE BETWEEN Failing and Falling WRITTEN & NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES. The bottom has an outstretched hand on a bleaker sky. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hours 45 mins 
  * **File size:** 248MB



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download of chapter [Epilogue](https://archive.org/download/the-space-between-failing-and-falling/20%20The%20Space%20Between%20Failing%20and%20Falling%20Epilogue.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author, narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558178)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to assez, Likelightinglass, Chris52_lane, matchynishi, PenelopeWaits, Esliesma, hlharriss, and RegandBertie1 for your persistent commenting whilst I am writing this story. I really appreciate your support!
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
